Time Warrior
by PropheticMoonlitShadow
Summary: (Cover Image by MargaretteLian) Percy disappears again. Everyone is worried, especially Annabeth. Months later, Kronos starts to rise, but in secret. When he reveals himself, a warrior in a hooded cape with incredible skill is on his side. Is all of this connected? Percy would never join them, would he? (Adopted from stargazer2100)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! How's it going? It's PropheticMoonlitShadow here with Time Warrior! stargazer2100 has graciously given us permission to adopt this story! Rated T for future chapters. Rates, reviews, follows, and favorites are all appreciated! Thanks guys!**

Disclaimer: I own a house, some money, some food, a car, and NOT Percy Jackson. That belongs to Uncle Rick over there *gestures in the general direction of Boston*

* * *

Everything was calm. The moon was full and stars lit up the night, covering it with a blanket of shimmering diamonds. Everything seemed perfect, too perfect, even. The Golden Fleece glistened on Thalia's pine tree, with Peleus, the guardian dragon, curled up around it. Demigods slept peacefully in their cabins. All was normal. But there's no such a thing as normal when you're a demigod.

A golden light appeared in the forest, contrasting greatly against the darkness of the woods. It disappeared quickly, a Titan replacing it. His piercing eyes were the same hue as the light from which he appeared from. The Titan's eyes darted around the silent camp, and settled on the glittering Fleece hanging delicately on the branches of the pine tree. His eyes widened greedily, but he hesitated. He wasn't going to take it, not yet. He looked at the hill in the distance and started toward Cabin Three. The Titan had a task to complete.

He opened the door quietly, wincing at the slight creak the door gave. The boy didn't wake. He took one step inside, and was caught off guard by the strong smell of the ocean. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the resemblances between the boy, his father, and himself. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the cabin with a soft glow. On the bed, slept the boy, his ruffled, black hair strewn across his face. The Titan crept through the cabin and immediately tripped over the clutter on the wooden floor. He cursed, looking at the objects in distaste, but turned his attention back to the resting boy. He stirred, and the Titan cursed aloud at his clumsiness. The boy awoke, his sea-green eyes fluttering open. He was still drowsy, but his sleepiness immediately disappeared when his eyes landed on the intruder. He grasped Riptide under the blanket, not revealing it yet.

"Hello? Who's there?" His eyes were alert and paranoid.

The intruder stepped into the glow of the moonlight, and the boy gasped audibly.

"Kr-Kronos?"

The Titan smirked and with a flash of brilliant golden light, both boy and Titan were gone.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it for the prologue! Rates, reviews, suggestions? Leave it all!**

Virtual hugs, blue kookies, and X-TREME CHEDDAR Goldfish! See ya next time! (I'm not sponsored...but if you want me to be, then go ahead and contact the Goldfish Company ;D)

– **Lily**


	2. Ch 1: Unshed Tears

**OH MY GODS GUYS THIS IS AMAZING! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! REALLY APPRECIATED! SO TO PAY YOU GUYS BACK…HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, EARLY! (Note that posts won't be this often normally. ALSO EXPECT SOME X-TREME CHEDDAR GOLDFISH JOKES) Okay, special thanks to MasterTrident13 for the first follow and WhynotkeepitaSecret for the first favorite! Also, I would like to thank DarkAngelAlice13 for adding me to her Favorite Authors List! Thank you Guest for the first review! Glad to know that you guys liked it!**

 **Guest: I originally read the one before by stargazer2100 and really wanted to see what happened after! Thanks for carrying on! cant wait for the update! :) / Yeah of course, no problem! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

 ***deep breath* Hello everyone, here's chapter one. This will stray a little from stargazer2100's original plot but that's okay 'cause it's mine now *evil laughter***

 **Disclaimer: Percy and his peeps aren't my property. That's all Mr. Riordan's.**

 **Uncle Rick, in Boston: GET OFF MY LAWN YOU PUNY, DIS _GRACE_ FUL MORTALS**

 **See what I did there? Haha. Wow, such a long intro. Okay here's the actual chapter:**

* * *

Annabeth was getting worried. She hadn't seen Percy all morning and he hadn't come to breakfast either. Being a daughter of Athena, she contemplated different reasons for his absence. She decided to check his cabin first before assuming anything.

Annabeth made her way over to Cabin Three, hoping Percy was alright. Her heart raced at the thought of Percy in extreme **(A/N: CHEDDAR GOLDFISH! Okay sorry I just had to)** danger. But trouble had always followed Percy around, so it had to strike once more. The door was slightly ajar and the lights were off. Annabeth hesitantly crept in, not wanting to disturb Percy if he was still asleep. When she saw his peaceful form, she smiled and shook her head. "Seaweed Brain," she whispered fondly. At this, Percy sleepily opened his eyes, grinning lopsidedly at her. Annabeth smiled back, happy to see that her Seaweed Brain wasn't taken away from her once more.

But wait…something was wrong.

His eyes, normally a warm shade of sea-green, seemed colder than usual, like he had just been to a funeral.

"Percy? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Percy merely stared at the concerned look on her face. His expression didn't change.

"Percy?" Annabeth cautiously approached her boyfriend. "Percy?" She tried to cup his face in her hands. Instead of her hand meeting his cheek, it passed straight through him, and his image rippled. Annabeth gasped, and took a step back.

She couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was not, in fact, her boyfriend, but a hologram.

How could have she not figured it out sooner? The questions swam in her mind, but her gaze stayed fixed on the image.

She wanted to believe her Seaweed Brain had gotten the Hephaestus cabin to play this prank on her. She wanted to believe he was hiding behind the bed, watching to see how she reacted.

But no. Annabeth had a gut feeling that this was real. Percy was gone and someone had planted a crude hologram of him to deceive her.

This person must have been incredibly stupid, trying to outsmart an Athena kid. Annabeth watched as Percy's image rippled once more, and disappeared with a flash of golden light.

The only thing left on his bed was the ballpoint pen he never left without.

Annabeth clutched the pen in her shaking hand. "Where are you, Percy?" she muttered.

...

Annabeth contacted Piper via Iris-Message shortly after her encounter with the hologram. When she saw the image of her friend sitting on her bed, reading a book **(A/N: Annabeth got Piper into reading, if you were wondering)** , she sighed with relief.

"Piper, there's something serious going on. I need your help," Annabeth said, drawing Piper's attention. Her voice shook, and it took all her strength to hide her extreme **(A/N: CHEDDAR GOLDFISH! Okay sorry again I can't help it)** fear.

"Okay. I'm here for you. What's wrong?"

Annabeth recounted her morning for Piper, her fists clenching more and more while talking. By the time she was done, Annabeth's knuckles were as white as bone. "I already lost him once, I don't want to lose him again," she sobbed.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Maybe he's running an errand for his father or something," Piper said, trying her best to comfort her friend.

"But if he was, then why would there be a hologram of him?" Annabeth was starting to lose hope.

"Annabeth, it's going to be alright. I'll get Jason to fly me over there and we can tell Chiron." Piper poured some charmspeak in her words to reassure her.

Annabeth started to calm down. "Hurry up, okay?"

Piper nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Annabeth ran her hand through the image of her best friend, and she faded away, just like Percy's hologram. She shut her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

...

Annabeth waited outside on a bench, tapping her foot as she waited impatiently for Piper to return. When she finally saw the familiar figure of Jason flying in the distance with Piper in his arms, she sighed in relief and waved her arms around to get his attention. Jason spotted her and set Piper down in front of her. The trio walked together in silence to where Chiron was. As they neared the Big House, Annabeth lost patience and ran up to the centaur. She hurriedly told him the story, and he knitted his brows together more and more over the course of the time she was talking. After she finished, he sat there in silence, musing at the sudden turn of events. At last, he spoke, his voice grave.

"A golden light, you say?" he asked. Annabeth nodded, fear lacing her form. Chiron wore a nervous look, which was very unlike the kind, strong centaur Annabeth knew. "If what you say is true, we are in grave danger. I fear that my father has risen once more."

"Your father? But that would mean Kr –," Annabeth started.

Chiron interrupted her before she could finish. "Careful, Annabeth. Names have power."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Anyway, we need to start a search party. If my father has come back, we will have a war on our hands. The campers need to be informed." Chiron put on a mask of calm to hide his clear paranoia, something Annabeth did all the time.

"Campers!" Chiron's voice boomed across the hill. "Please listen! I am afraid that I have some bad news." The campers waited in anticipation, wondering what it could be. Whispers and mutters washed over the camp.

"Percy Jackson has gone missing once more," Chiron stated, preparing for an outrage. As he expected, the camp let out a collective gasp, and riotous campers shared looks of, surprise, anger, and downright disbelief. More mutters and whispers. "Now, now, demigods. Settle down," the kindly centaur said. "On behalf of Annabeth and her sanity, we request a search party for our hero. Does anyone volunteer to lead it?"

"I'll do it." Piper spoke up for the first time, her words loud and clear, heard by the whole camp. "Annabeth needs him. I will stay committed and will not back down until every inch of the world has been searched for Perseus Jackson."

"Very well, Piper McLean. Lead it you shall. Anyone who wished to join will be able to. Try to keep the numbers down though. You may leave tomorrow at dawn. Argus will take you as far as the city, but then you are on your own. Best of luck to you all," Chiron said. With that, he galloped off to the Big House to Iris-Message Sally, the hunters, Camp Jupiter, and the gods.

That night during dinner, the usual chatter wasn't there. Instead, there was the occasional mumble of, "Pass the salt," or "Please let Percy be okay." When it was time to send an offering of food for the gods, Annabeth knew that everyone was praying for Percy. It didn't need to be said. They cared for him almost as much as she did. Annabeth didn't eat much, ignoring the pitiful looks thrown her way. She knew that she probably looked as miserable as she felt, but she didn't care anymore.

Annabeth went to bed early that night. _We're staying together. You're not getting away from me, never again._ The words rang in her ears. She shuddered as tears started to push past the barriers she had built up to look strong. She let them flow freely. Annabeth clenched the blankets and pulled them tightly across herself. She dreaded the long nights ahead that she would have to spend, the nightmares she would have to endure, and most of all, the pain of losing Percy. Annabeth would go through all that alone, without Percy there beside her. For the first time in a long time, she cried herself to sleep, feeling alone.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Ahhh, the feels are really getting to me now. I'll try to make chapters long. I'll make it my goal to post as often as possible. Thanks for waiting an X-TREME-CHEDDAR-GOLDFISH-LY long time! Sorry that I really suck at conversations between characters. Again, rates, reviews, follows, favs and everything in between are all appreciated! Thanks so much guys!**

 **Virtual hugs, blue cookies, and, as always, X-TREME CHEDDAR Goldfish!**

 **– Lily**


	3. Ch 2: Betrayal

**How's it going? One Time Warrior Chapter Two coming right up! Rates, reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated, as always!**

 **Guest: wonder whats gonna happen next? its really good! update / Thanks! Well, you're going to have to wait for some chapters to come rolling in, hehe *smirk*...thanks though, glad you like it!**

 **Guest: nice / Thanks.**

 **In case you've taken a bath in the River Lethe (I really wouldn't recommend that, it's quite polluted with people's lost memories…*shudder shudder*), I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Uncle Rick thanks you for being awesome.**

 **Lyn and Alexis (the OCs) belong to stargazer2100.**

* * *

Percy woke up in a room with basic bedroom furniture. It was significantly smaller than his cabin at camp, and the walls were painted a pale shade of yellow.

 _Camp…where am I?_

He searched his mind for what happened before this. He'd lost his memory before…he didn't want it to happen again.

 _Annabeth_ , Percy remembered, _no_. He'd promised that they would stay together. He'd failed her once again.

Suddenly, he remembered the intruder. The gleam in his golden eyes. But it wasn't possible…the Lord of Time couldn't possibly reform. Frantically, Percy checked his pocket; holding onto a sliver of hope that his most prized possession would be there. His shaking hand crawled around in the cloth, but he found nothing but lint.

Percy had a miniature heart attack. How was he to fend for himself without his best weapon?

Percy could hear footsteps outside of the room, getting nearer and nearer to his small room. He reached for Riptide in his pocket before remembering that it wasn't there.

The footsteps got closer. He could hear two pairs of them. Low muttering was reverberated from the hall. Percy pretended to still be asleep.

Percy could distinguish the two voices from each other. One was more high-pitched, and he could sense a little annoyance in the tone. A girl, most likely. The other was a more gruff voice: stubborn and irritated. He figured it was a boy. Percy shut his eyes tight as the footsteps crept into his room.

"Well, he's still sleeping," the gruff voice said.

The girl – or at least he thought it was – scoffed. "Please. He's faking."

She walked to the side of his bed and slapped his arm. "Wake up, fool," she spat. "Don't think you can deceive me."

Percy opened his eyes and looked up at the girl. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face in a messy ponytail and a dagger was strapped to her belt. Percy tried not to grimace in pain from the hit. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, but his arm really hurt. She was stronger than she looked. Percy looked at the spot where he was hit and saw a bruise forming. His eyes drifted to the boy next to her. He was about the same age as the girl, and he was deeply tanned. His piercing violet eyes seemed to bore right into Percy. They seemed full of distrust and anger, like he'd seen some disturbing things.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Percy asked.

"Lyn. Daughter of Mnemosyne. This is Alexis, descendant of Nyx." She tried for a smile, like she'd hadn't just slapped him five seconds ago. It was full of fake sympathy.

 _The daughter of memory and a descendant of Night. Great_ , he thought.

"I'm –," Percy started.

"We already know who you are, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," Alexis interrupted.

"Come with us," Lyn said. It sounded more like an order than a request. She yanked his arm and pulled him up so that he was standing on his feet.

Lyn dragged Percy into the hallway. He was immediately plunged into darkness, and he blinked several times before his eyes got used to the dimly lit area. Lyn and Alexis, however, seemed unaffected. The torches provided little to no light, casting slight shadows on the numerous doors lined up along the hallway.

"Um, where are we?" he asked.

"Mount Othrys," she replied.

 _Titan territory_ , Percy realized. There was still a chance, still a way to escape. Slim, but not impossible.

He kicked both of them, pulling away from Lyn's grip. Percy started running down the hallway in the opposite direction, farther and farther from his captors.

He turned around briefly to see how the two reacted and immediately wished he didn't. As soon as he swiveled his head, a sharp object grazed Percy's cheek. He stumbled a little as blood ran down his chin. He turned back once more, and saw that Lyn was already pulling another knife from her boot. _Since when did people keep a stock of knives in their boots? Oh well, must be a new thing_ , Percy thought.

Percy looked back ahead and realized with a start that he was running toward two hallways, two forking paths that led to who knows where. _A choice_. Janus' words echoed in his mind. He abruptly rounded the left corner, and came to a halting stop when he saw two golden eyes regarding him curiously, but greedily at the same time. Kronos stepped out into the faint torchlight and smiled maliciously at the demigod before him.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." The Titan's voice was raspy and had a twang of bitterness.

Percy turned on his heel in a futile attempt to escape, but Lyn and Alexis blocked his path. _No way out_. His eyes darted back and forth like a trapped animal's. Something caught his eye outside. Percy noticed the gleam of the sun off of the lapping waves of the ocean. He concentrated hard. This was his only hope, Riptide wasn't an option. Nothing happened. No crashing waves came down upon Kronos and his two captors. The only sound was the crackling noise the flames made as the torches flickered. _Why aren't my powers working anymore?_ Percy wracked his brain, trying to find an answer.

Percy unconsciously turned his glare to Kronos, wanting an answer.

Kronos merely smirked. "What's wrong? Don't have Daddy's powers anymore?" he teased.

"What did you do to me?" Percy snarled.

"Oh, nothing much, really. Just a little something I made, an injection to take away your powers temporarily. We can't have you causing any trouble, now, can we?" Kronos said, all the while grinning like mad.

"Why would you take away my powers temporarily, huh? Why wouldn't you just take them away for good if you want to get rid of me so bad?" Percy challenged.

"Well, you see, we need your control over water when you join our side, as they would be very useful."

"And why would I ever join you?" Percy asked, gritting his teeth.

Kronos chuckled. "Because, Perseus…it looks like you don't have a choice." The Titan looked at Lyn, standing behind Percy.

"Go t –," he started to say, but something powerful entered his brain. His head throbbed with immense pain, worse than any he'd experienced before. He tried to push it out, which made the strain worse. Percy used all his willpower to urge the burning feeling out, but it stayed in.

His life flashed before his eyes. He was fighting the Minotaur. He was draping the Golden Fleece over Annabeth's bloody body. He watched as Bianca di Angelo was crushed to death. He saw Ethan Nakamura. He was standing in front of the gods, just offered immortality. He was drowning in muskeg. He saw himself hanging off of a cliff, his other hand clasped in Annabeth's. He looked at Bob's grim face as the Doors of Death closed. He was in combat, fighting giants next to his dad.

The memories twisted around, bending to create a new reality: one of betrayal and darkness. He broke his focus and risked a glance at Lyn, who was concentrating hard. _She's doing all of this to me._

"Sorry," she mouthed. Percy could sense that this was no apology.

He collapsed, falling into the shadows.

...

Percy woke up, dazed. He only remembered fuzzy bits and pieces of what happened before he blacked out. Suddenly, it all came to him.

He was Percy Jackson, betrayed by the gods; the leader of Kronos' army.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about that cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait and see…MWAHAHAHA!**

 **As always, rate, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Virtual hugs, blue cookies, and X-TREME CHEDDAR Goldfish (I'll never stop)!**

 **– Lily**


	4. Ch 3: Hidden Pain

**Hey! I'm going to be combining stargazer2100's chapters four and five so we can get to the Percy action sooner! I was planning on writing a small OC backstory but it turned out to be really long. Whoops. Enjoy, though! Rate, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Guest: Pls update! It's really good / Okay, here ya go! Thanks!**

 **Guest: :0 / :3**

 **Guest: woah that cliffhanger / Haha you're just going to have to wait and see. Next chapter will be about...JUST KIDDING YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT :D**

 **Lyn and Alexis belong to stargazer2100, and Ava is mine.**

 **Okay, here's the chapter!**

 **Uncle Rick: WHAT? SO YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER, HUH? HOW DARE YOU DISCREDIT ME. I WILL DISOWN YOU.**

 **Me: GAH ALMOST FORGOT. Haha just kidding. HE OWN THAT WHOLE THING (besides the plot and the OCs of course).**

 **Rick: DAM RIGHT. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. GO ON NOW.**

* * *

Annabeth was lying in bed, still dreaming about Percy. His sea-green eyes and his ruffled black hair were still fresh in his mind. It had been six months since his disappearance, but she still thought of him every day. She had gone out with the search party constantly in hopes of finally reuniting with her Seaweed Brain. Despite Piper's promise to search every inch of the world, Annabeth could tell that she was starting to give up hope. She sounded more weary than usual.

"Annabeth?" A concerned voice jarred her back to reality.

Annabeth, startled, shot up from her bed. She turned to look at Malcolm accusingly, who had interrupted her sleep.

"Sorry, it looked like you were having a nightmare," he explained sheepishly.

Annabeth was dreaming about Percy, but the stress and worry about him must've shown on her face. Nightmares actually had been getting more frequent, and without Percy there to protect and wake her, it was getting harder and harder to fend them off herself. It was hard, not knowing if your boyfriend was dead or alive.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah," she lied, hoping her façade was convincing enough.

Malcolm seemed to buy it, but he had a suspicious frown on his face. "Hurry up then, we're going to be late for breakfast."

Annabeth quickly got ready and her cabin made their way to mess hall. Like she had done every other day, Annabeth avoided conversation and got straight to training after eating.

After Percy's disappearance, Annabeth trained harder than ever, to be prepared to fight anything that would take Percy away from her again. She needed to vent, to do something that would take her mind off of Percy. The gods couldn't sense his presence anywhere, and it was as if he never existed. Chiron was beginning to be very secretive, which wasn't like him at all.

Annabeth spent the rest of the day training and teaching classes, trying not to think about when Percy and her were still young and carefree. That afternoon, Annabeth went to the Big House in hopes of convincing Chiron to let her lead another search party. As she neared the door, she heard muffled talking. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, she knocked tentatively on the wooden door. The conversation immediately stopped and a, "Come in," was heard, so Annabeth pushed the door open and walked in just in time to see the centaur ending an Iris-Message with the Olympians. He looked alarmed.

"What happened? Did they find Percy? What's going on? What did Zeus say? Can we lead a massive search party?" Annabeth fired question after question at Chiron.

Chiron sighed, and at that moment, he looked far older than his age. He hesitantly started explaining. "T-The Olympians have just confirmed that my father and one other Primordial are rising."

"What? How..." She trailed off.

Chiron nodded gravely. "I don't know how, but it certainly is possible, Annabeth," he said. "Why don't you take a walk to the beach? Maybe it will make you feel better."

...

Annabeth followed Chiron's requests and went down to the shore. She knelt on the sand, pondering thoughts. The ocean was a beautiful shade of sea green. _Don't think about Percy's eyes. Just don't._ She felt a knot form in her throat. Instead of crying, she silently thanked Poseidon for the calm waters.

A voice behind her made her jump. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Annabeth turned around and saw the god of the sea standing behind her. She tried not to wince at the similarities between him and his son. "Y-yeah," she managed.

"I know you're just as disheartened as I am. Our greatest hero, gone once again…" Poseidon's voice broke.

The knot in Annabeth's throat grew, but she stopped herself from crying. "But it's true? Your father and another Primordial are rising?" she asked.

Poseidon nodded slightly. "I have a feeling this is tied in with Percy's disappearance."

"We will find him, Lord Poseidon. I'll bring him back to you and Sally," she promised.

He smiled faintly. "Thank you, Annabeth Chase. For now, we must hope for the best. Farewell." In a flash, Poseidon disappeared, leaving behind the smell of saltwater and sea mist.

If Annabeth was able to stop herself before, she couldn't now. She let the tears fall freely and wet the sand beneath her. She went back to her cabin without saying goodnight, and, as she had done every night before, cried herself to sleep.

* * *

This is where Lyn's story begins.

She was always a lively girl, always smiling. She loved to help out in the family restaurant when she got old enough. Everyone who knew her thought she was going to stay happy and lively forever.

They were wrong.

Lyn had always wondered who her mother was. Her father was always secretive about it, and he only told Lyn one thing about her: she was beautiful and mesmerizing, and she left them because she couldn't stay for longer; and she never clarified why.

One night she had a dream. A beautiful woman had visited her. _I must give you these,_ she had said. _You will need them soon._ She had held up a dagger and some throwing knives. When Lyn woke up in the morning, they were on her nightstand. She had strapped the dagger to her belt and concealed the knives in her combat boots.

That also happened to be the morning when everything changed.

A monster appeared in their apartment. Lyn's father was trying to defend himself and his daughter, but all the knives from the kitchen went right through it. Lyn was tempted to take out her dagger, but she was too soft-hearted to kill it. That was a fatal mistake. Lyn had watched, helpless, as it had sunk its teeth into her father's shoulder.

Lyn was now powered by rage. She loved her father, and she would do anything to save him. Despite her past uncertainties, she unsheathed her dagger and drove it into the monster's heart.

Lyn was covered in yellow dust. She had put down the dagger and ran to her father, his shirt covered in blood. "Lyn," he had said. "Your mother…the Titan goddess Mnemosyne. Her domain is memory. You have her powers…"

Lyn was shocked at what she heard. She was half Titan.

"This place is no longer safe for you." Her father's voice was shaky. "Go to Camp-Half-Blood. There's a map in my office. You are a fighter. Fight for me, Lyn. I don't have much longer."

Lyn had nodded, tears in her eyes. She hurried to his office and grabbed the map in her shaking hands. She came back to the kitchen and knelt at her father's side.

"Lyn," he had croaked, " _go_. Don't worry about me. I'll see you again someday…I dare to hope…"

With that, he closed his eyes for the final time. "Dad," she sobbed, her voice a mixture of sadness and rage. " _No_."

She wanted to sit there and mourn forever. The only one who had cared for her had just died right in front of her. But her father had given her an order. She looked at the map. _Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound._

Lyn encountered numerous monsters throughout her journey. She slaughtered them without a second look. With every kill, her bitterness and pain had become more intense, like fuel to a fire. Each one made her more determined to reach camp, to make her father proud.

Lyn was no longer the lively, young girl everyone knew. Instead, here stood a rage-induced twelve-year-old girl with her dagger, killing everything that stood in her path. Lyn wasn't proud of what she had become, but she had to do this. For the father she loved. For the mother she never knew.

When she reached Camp Half-Blood, she was exhausted and driven almost insane. The demigods were all friendly and calmed her down somewhat. She was placed in the Hermes cabin, because she decided to leave her parentage unknown.

Lyn fought against Kronos' army in the Battle of Manhattan. She brought down demigods, demigods who didn't know their godly parentage and turned over to the dark side, Kronos' side.

This made Lyn mad. She didn't know who her mother was for most of her life, and these kids were so fed up with their parents that they felt a need to join an uprising.

And that's exactly what she did.

Lyn left Camp Half-Blood without a sign one day, and ventured out to find a new home. She only had her dagger, throwing knives, and an unstoppable rage.

She sat down to rest one day, leaning against a birch tree, and closed her eyes. She heard voices a couple minutes after she had done so.

"She's one of them. I know it. She has a powerful aura…"

Her hand twitched and crept to her belt, ready to unsheath her dagger.

"Do you think she'd want to join us?"

Lyn couldn't believe that people were spying on her. How long could they have been doing this? She decided to give them a piece of her mind.

"I don't know, but we cou–"

She opened her eyes and shot up, startling the two in front of her. She waved her dagger in their faces, and they stumbled back, holding up their hands in surrender. "How dare you stalk me?! Who do you want me to join? _Who?_ " she demanded.

She was standing in front of a girl and a boy.

The boy whistled. "Wow, she's feisty. We're with Kronos and looking for people to recruit. Looking at your shirt, I assume you've left Camp Half-Blood?"

Lyn nodded. "I need a new home."

The girl said, "She's alert, too. You'd be great in our army. We're looking for a third Titan War. Want to be a part of this one, except on the opposite side?"

"Promise on the River Styx you're actually going to take me to train for the war, and not somewhere else to try and kill me," she said.

They did so, and that was when Lyn trusted them. She sheathed her dagger and got to her feet.

The two introduced themselves. "Alexis," said the boy. His eyes were a deep shade of violet and were lively and bright.

"Welcome to the club! I'm Ava."

"Lyn."

"So…you know your parentage? I'm a descendant of Nyx, and Ava is a daughter of Themis," Alexis said.

"Yeah. Daughter of Mnemosyne," she replied.

"Wow, cool. Memory is really powerful, you'd be useful for recruiting other powerful people who resist," Ava added.

The trio trekked on, telling stories about their lives.

…

They soon reached Mount Othrys, the Titan's headquarters. Lyn trained vigorously every day to prepare for the war. Every week, she, Alexis, and Ava went out to try and recruit new people to their army. Even though the training she went through was a lot more difficult than what she had done at Camp Half-Blood, she enjoyed it more than when she had trained there. Lyn was happy to be a part of Kronos' army. A year passed, and she was now skilled with a dagger and had a good aim with her knives. She got very close with Alexis and Ava. They were inseparable.

Until one day, when the trio were out recruiting, trouble found them.

They got captured by cannibals. The evil creatures decided to eat them one at a time, slowly, to savor their taste.

Lyn, Alexis, and Ava were put through rigorous torture while the cannibals watched and tried to decide who to eat first. The torture consisted of lugging pounds and pounds of heavy objects over hot coals and being tied to a pole and forced to watch while the monsters ate other people.

They considered Alexis, because he was muscular and could give them more meat than the two girls.

They considered Ava, because she often struggled or refused to do their horrible labor. Eating her would be a punishment for her stubbornness.

But Lyn was quickly eliminated from the pick.

She was too alert, too ready for anything to happen. The cannibals feared she could get away easily from their grasp. Lyn was to be thrown into a cellar while they decided.

Silently, through the roar of the flames, Ava and Alexis made a promise to Lyn to try to escape from the monsters and come back to her prison to free her.

Lyn had a sliver of hope that both of them would come back, not just one.

 **~ Alexis POV ~**

The horrible creatures studied the two before them, murmuring among themselves about who to kill first.

Alexis' hand was laced in Ava's, and that made him feel safer. _One of us won't survive through the night,_ he thought. _I've got to tell her._

He took a deep breath. "Ava, if I don't make it, I just wanted you to know…I have a crush on you." He shut his eyes, waiting for her response.

"Alexis…I've wanted to tell you for so long, but now seems like a good time. I have a crush on you too," she confessed.

The words hit him like a wave. He was momentarily overjoyed, until he remembered.

 _We're not going to make it out alive. We can't be together._

Ava seemed to realize this at the same moment he did. "Oh, Alexis, no," she sobbed. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Alexis clasped her hand tighter. "It's going to be alright. Maybe Lyn can –"

His voice was cut off by the booming voice of one of the cannibals. "We have decided!" the monster proclaimed.

The towering giant walked over to where they were standing, and Alexis braced himself to be picked up and thrown over the fire. Instead, the hand reached next him, pulling Ava upward. His grip held on her hand, straining to hold on to the love of his life.

"What is this?" the cannibal roared.

"Alexis, let go. Please," she shouted.

"How can I? I've loved you from the moment I met you, and now I'm supposed to stand here and watch you get eaten?"

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but yes. At least you can move on. Don't forget me."

His fingers unclenched from her's, his eyes stinging. Ava was raised up and up, until she reached the pole over the fire. As she was being tied to it, he heard her voice.

"I love you, Alexis. I'll see you again. I promise."

He sobbed when he heard this and watched as the heat cut off her life, her eyes shut tightly and her face in a grimace as she accepted her inevitable, painful death.

Too late, he remembered their plans to escape. He would be the only one going back to Lyn's cellar.

While the cannibals were distracted by Ava, he silently crept out of the cavern.

Alexis knew he would never be the same again.

 **~ Lyn POV ~**

Lyn sat in the cellar, waiting for either Ava or Alexis to return so they could escape back to Mount Othrys.

 _No. Both will come back. Don't think that way._

She had learned to mask her fear from an early age. It just came naturally to her, and here she used it more than ever.

She was just getting impatient when she heard crying from the corridor.

"Why her? Why not me?"

Lyn recognized the voice immediately. _Alexis._

She had never heard him so distraught. It was at that moment she realized.

 _Ava. She's dead._

But why was Alexis so sad?

"Hey. Over here," she called.

"Lyn?" he asked, and stumbled into view.

She took one look at him, and couldn't believe how different he was. He shook with fear, shuddering with every breath. His eyes, usually vibrant and lively, were an incredibly dark shade of purple.

Lyn had known Alexis for a little while, and couldn't stand to see him like this. "What happened? Get me out and explain."

"Al-alright."

He summoned spirits from the essence of night to pry open the steel bars. Lyn had seen him do this before, but the spirits seemed to move sluggishly and took longer to bend the metal into an opening in which she could fit through, which surprised her, since Alexis' damned souls were usually very strong, inhumanly strong.

As Lyn started to navigate a way out, Alexis explained. "I knew we weren't going to make it out alive, so I told her I had a crush on her. She told me she liked me too, and we knew we couldn't be together," he said, sniffling.

Lyn never knew he felt that way about Ava. She didn't want to admit it, but she herself had started to develop feelings for Alexis.

"When they were going to pick up one of us, I-I thought it was going to be me. When he picked her up, I held on to her. She told me to let go. That she loved me. That I would see her again." His voice cracked with sorrow, and more tears streamed down his face.

Lyn felt tears in her eyes, too. She looked ahead, avoiding eye contact with him. Light streamed in from the end of the corridor they were walking in.

"Look, Alexis! Light! We're free!" she exclaimed, trying to lift the mood. She rushed toward it, and pulled him with her.

…

They reached Mount Othrys shortly after. Kronos was saddened by Ava's death, since she was one of his earliest warriors. That night, he set out to replace her with someone much more powerful, who was in a place Lyn would never go to again.

They knew this one would resist. They knew he would try to flee.

But they had a plan. To make him the leader. Permanently.

Lyn was given special training from Kronos himself so she could learn how to control her mother's powers. This would be very crucial in keeping him on their side.

Lyn and Alexis were instructed to give him harsh training and to leave no room for error.

The replacement was Percy Jackson.

This is only the beginning of Alexis and Lyn's story.

* * *

 **Oops! Did I say "Ava** ** _is_** **mine" in the intro? Well, I meant "A** **va** ** _was_** **mine". Sorry (not really)!**

 **Wow, I didn't expect this to be that long. I know some of you don't like OCs (me included) but just hang in there. Next chapter is first chapter I write that isn't included in stargazer2100's story! I'm all on my own. Feel free to leave feedback or suggestions!**

 **Virtual hugs, blue cookies, and X-TREME CHEDDAR Goldfish!**

 **– Lily**


	5. Ch 4: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Hey! Stop what you're doing and read this chapter, right now!**

 **Just kidding. But please do when you have time.**

 **Guest: hahahaha! can't wait! / Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: Interested to see how you take this fanfic! / Thanks! Me too, actually.**

 **Guest: NOOOOOOOO it was just at the good part! _ Thanks for updating / MWAHAHAHA! You're welcome, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Guest: It's was so good! Thanks for updating! _ / Thanks! You're welcome, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Of course, the usual, rate, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Wow! Since when did I own Percy Jackson? Oh wait. Never.**

 **And yes, the title comes straight from the song by Daft Punk.**

Percy knew the drill.

Wake up at 5 o'clock sharp in the morning. Train from then till 8 o'clock, stopping only for small food breaks. Go to sleep in a hard cot.

Yeah, it was harsh. But it was normal for Percy. It was much better than being at that tortuous camp for demigods. He was betrayed by everyone he knew, even the gods. He preferred not to go back to the scarring memories of his childhood.

Somehow, deep down, Percy had a feeling that these memories were fake, placed in his mind to deceive him.

But that couldn't be…they all seemed so real. He decided this feeling was nothing, as nothing as the gods that had betrayed him, the gods he would bring down soon enough.

He'd joined this army last month, and somehow became their leader. Percy didn't mind, though. He liked being in charge.

Despite being the leader of the rebellion, his second-in-commands seemed to boss him around more than he did to the army. Their eyes were both filled with cold bitterness, like they were determined to get revenge. He figured they were fighting for his position.

Though he had seen them talking and crying together, like two heartfelt friends. Percy wondered why they had such a love-hate relationship. **(A/N: If you haven't already figured it out, the two are Lyn and Alexis.)**

He asked them what that was about, and they both quickly denied it, and went back to bossing him around.

Percy was determined to find out what had made them so close, yet so far apart. He pushed this to the side for now. He had an army to lead.

…

With every day, Percy became stronger, and more ready for battle. But Kronos wanted more. More power. More readiness. So he decided to try something.

It was the end of one of the hardest training days they'd had. Percy had pushed everyone to the limit. Kronos decided to reward them. They got off early that day, in time to eat dinner to the setting sun. As Kronos had expected, they were all exhausted, and he knew they were all going to ask for five more minutes to sleep.

Little did they know that they would get much more time than that.

Percy had pushed himself to the limit, too. He and his army mates prepared for bed tiredly, when the Titan popped into his room.

Since he was the leader, he had much nicer quarters than the other warriors. The walls were painted blue, per his request. There were pictures of him and his mother adorned around the room; the only person who loved him.

"L-Lord Kronos. What brings you to my quarters this late?" Percy asked, startled by his presence.

The Titan gave a smirk: the same smirk he'd always had; mischievous and daring, that only meant one thing. Someone was going to have a rough time.

"Oh, nothing, really. Could you follow me to the training headquarters? I need to check on something with your sword technique," he said.

"Okay," Percy replied. He trusted Kronos completely; he and his army were the only people who took him in and cared for him, besides his mother, but she was gone.

The Titan led him to the training room. As soon as Percy entered, Kronos slammed the doors shut behind him. Percy felt a tremor of shockwave pass beneath him.

"K-Kronos? Is something wrong? Is there anything I could do to help assist you?" Percy asked in a concerned tone.

"No, it's nothing of your worries. Thank you for offering though," Kronos replied in a tired, tense voice.

"Alright."

"In that case, it's time to get started," the Titan said with a mysterious glint in his golden eyes.

Percy took out Tsunami, his celestial bronze sword that turned into a ballpoint pen, and demonstrated his techniques while Kronos watched. Everytime he would complete a move, the Titan would just show him a new, more advanced one. Before long, Percy was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Alright. That should be enough for tonight," Kronos said. Percy nodded tiredly. He looked around the time but couldn't find a clock. _Hmmm, strange._

"What time is it, Lord?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the time right now. Get some rest, you will have a long day tomorrow," Kronos sounded calm, but Percy could hear some stress and tiredness woven in.

"Alright then. As you wish."

Percy took a wistful look out the window, looking for the glint of the moon. _Wait_. It was only sunset. _Huh? Had we trained an entire day? Or maybe even two?_ Percy had a nagging suspicion in the back of his head that it was the same one he had saw at dinner. _But that's...impossible? Or maybe not_. Percy brushed it off, determined to show Kronos he wasn't the amateur he saw today. _Today? Shut up,_ he told himself. On that good note, he set off for his sleeping quarters.

"Percy! Wait, I've prepared sleeping quarters for you here. For convenience. So we can train the moment you wake up," Kronos said hurriedly, adding the last part as an answer to Percy's suspicious raised eyebrow.

 _Seems suspicious. My sleeping quarters aren't even that far,_ Percy thought. Yet again, Percy brushed off his doubts as he slipped into bed. His eyes started to close, a hard day of work taking its toll on him. He wondered why Kronos would want him to train this much so badly. Before he could ponder reasons, his eyes were shut and he lost consciousness to the world of sleep.

…

Percy woke up the next day, relieved to see the sun peeking out over the horizon. Kronos must have let him sleep, it was way past 5 o'clock. All of the other warriors were gone. The sun's rays bathed the room in a golden glow, illuminating everything in the sleeping quarters the Titan had put together for him. He had noticed he had not placed a clock in the room. _Why would he hide his own domain from me?_ Percy wondered as snowflakes fell gently from the sky. They fluttered around aimlessly, until they landed _grace_ fully **(A/N: Haha, see what I did there? *wink wink*)** in piles of snow on the ground.

Then…they weren't.

They became suspended in mid-air, completely still. Percy rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating, but when he opened them again, the snowflakes still were motionless.

"What in Hades?" he muttered.

Just then, Kronos came into his room. "Ah, Percy, you're awake!" He seemed oblivious to the inanimate snowflakes. "I've let you sleep, because I've prepared some, er, special training for you. No time for breakfast! Let's go!" He practically pushed Percy out of the room.

Percy headed toward the normal training headquarters, and had just reached the entrance. He stole a glance inside. Lyn and Alexis led the practice, as usual.

But…they weren't moving. Neither were the warriors. They were frozen in pose with their weapons, and this made Percy feel like he was in a huge Mannequin Challenge. _I can still move, though, and so can Kronos. What is going on?_

All of this had happened in two seconds, and then a force tugged his arm, pulling him away from the headquarters.

"Oh, no, no, Percy. Not in here. There's a private training room I set up while you were sleeping. We wouldn't want anyone disturbing your special training, would we?" Kronos asked.

Percy was suspicious, but he went along with it. "Anything to win the war, my Lord."

The training room was a little smaller than the headquarters. It was about the size of a tennis court. Practice dummies were placed around the room. Sunlight streamed in through the window, and the snowflakes were still immobile. Percy stared at them, wanting an explanation.

"Come, now, Percy! Let's begin!" Kronos said this with much more enthusiasm than he normally had, which added to Percy's suspicions.

"Oh, and there's some special gear I would like you to use. It's fit for a leader of an army like you," he said. Kronos went over to an outfit hanging on the wall, and held it up to Percy could see.

It was a cloak, with a hood sticking out from the back. Spikes that looked like they were made from pure silver shot out where shoulderpads should go. The cloak's fabric just barely brushed the floor. Percy felt powerful just looking at it.

He put it on, and felt power and strength coursing through his veins. He felt unstoppable.

Despite his cloak, the "special training" was very tough and made Percy tired easily. Maybe it was just because he kept looking out the window, watching the snowflakes. The sun didn't move, either; it was like everything was stuck in time but him and Kronos.

The Titan had noticed, and exclaimed, "You seem distracted, Percy. Let me just help you there." He produced a large cloth and covered the window with it, shielding the light.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Lord," Percy said frantically.

He had no idea how long they had been training, but it was longer than any other session that he had had before. For all he knew, they could have been training for two weeks straight. Percy had no idea how he was staying awake. Maybe it was the cloak, maybe it was him. Every time he would complete a move on a dummy, Kronos would promise, "Just one more!". He seemed to never run out of dummies.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally said, "I think that will be enough. Thank you for spending this century with me."

Percy was relieved, until he heard the last part. "C-Century?" he stuttered.

Kronos sneered. "Yes, Percy, didn't you notice? I infused some of my power into you and your special gear, and stopped time. That's how you were staying awake. We weren't strong enough last time, you see? A century has passed in one day. You've been training all that time. You should be glad."

 _I knew it._

"I didn't sign up for this," Percy said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, but you didn't need to," Kronos said. "And, I hope you're happy, because now you're partially immortal."

 **That's it! Sorry that this chapter took so long. I'll try to post more often.**

 **It's been two weeks since I first put up this story! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, leave more if you can!**

 **Virtual hugs, blue cookies, and X-TREME CHEDDAR Goldfish!**

 **– Lily**


End file.
